Love and Badminton
by SodasGurl
Summary: what would happen if our favorite greasers went to high school? jessie and rockelle each have their eye on somebody (geez i suck at summaries!) please R/R anyway! *Chapter 4 up*
1. Default Chapter

hey! my newest story! its really weird but it was so much fun to write! i hope u enjoy it! :) DISCLAIMER: i do not own the outsiders! i only own Mr. Bass, Jessie, Rockelle, and Nowhere High! please dont sue me!!!!!!!!! (SodasGurl's note : This Story belongs to twobitsgreaserbabi )   
  
Tuesday. Two hours of P.E. Oh, the horror! We have to play badminton! 'This is gonna suck!' I thought. How wrong I was! Me and my friend Jessie were sitting in the gym waiting for our teacher, Mr. Bass. He finally came in and said, "Okay, class. We have eight new students from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Please make them feel welcome. Boys, c'mon in and introduce yourselves.  
  
Eight really hot guys walked in the gym. Me and Jessie looked at each other and grinned. "I'm Darrel Curtis," the tallest one said.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis," the movie star look-a-like said.  
  
"I'm Johnny Cade," the smallest one barely whispered.  
  
"Dallas Winston," said the blue-eyed elf boy. (A/N: I love Dallas as much as the next girl, I swear!)  
  
"Steve Randle," said the one with his hair in complicated swirls.  
  
"Two-Bit Matthews. Please to meet ya'!" said the one with the rusty colored sideburns.  
  
"Tim Shepard," said the hoody alley cat.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis," said the one with the dreamy gray eyes.  
  
"Jessie!" I whispered loudly.  
  
"What, Rockelle?" she asked. Her eyes never left Johnny.  
  
"Lets volunteer to show them around!"  
  
"Ooooo! Okay!" We shot our hands up in the air faster than you can say "hottie."  
  
"Yes, girls?" Mr. Bass asked.  
  
"Could me and Rockelle give the boys a tour around the school?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Sure." Me and Jessie smiled. Then Mr. Bass added, "After class."  
  
"Okay," we agreed together.  
  
Mr. Bass paired up me and Jessie to be on a team together. As always. Dallas was paired with Tim. Two-Bit with Soda. Darry with Steve. Johnny with Ponyboy. Unfortunately, me and Jessie didnt get to play against any of the new guys. But they did keep us entertained. Tim and Dallas were using the rackets as swords and screaming things like,  
  
"Ungaurd!" and "Touche!" Soda was juggling five birdies. That is until Two- Bit lost his balance doing his walking handstand and fell on Soda. Darry and Steve were playing against Pony and Johnny. Well, Steve tried to hit the birdie and ended up "accidently" letting go of his racket. It flew and hit Pony on his head.  
  
"Ow!" Ponyboy yelped. After he rubbed his head where the racket hit, he yelled, "I'm gonna kill you, Steve!" Then he charged at Steve and started beating him up.  
  
"I'm gonna get my Cracker Jacks out of my locker. Want some, Darry?" Johnny offered.  
  
"Sure. Whats a fight without refreshments? Want some Coke? My treat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Before Ponyboy could kill Steve, and Darry and Johnny could get their refreshments, the bell rang.  
  
"Thank, God!" Mr.Bass exclaimed.  
  
Me and Jessie went to the locker room to change back into our regular clothes. After we changed, we walked out of locker room and saw the new guys hanging out by the fence. Jessie started over to them. I followed.  
  
When we stopped in front of them, Two-Bit said, "Well look what we got here boys. Two pretty girls to talk to."  
  
Me and Jessie blushed slighty because we never thought of ourselves as pretty. Jessie is tall and thin. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
I'm shorter than Jessie and thin. I have short blond hair and blue eyes.   
  
"So do you guys wanna hang out with us?" I asked.  
  
"All right. C'mon guys," said Tim. The guys followed us to Nowhere High's dance square. We all sat down on the stage.  
  
"So, Ponyboy, hows your head?" I asked.  
  
He glared at Steve. Then looked at me and his eyes softened. "Its better. Thanks."  
  
'Gosh he's cute' I thought. 'He'll be mine' I added to my thought. I could tell Jessie and Johnny felt the same way about each other. They kept staring at each other. How much more obvious can they get? 'Its time for me to play matchmaker', I thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

okay chapter 2! im glad people like my lame attempt at a humor story! its my first humor fic so i guess its good. :) oh, CiCi, its set in our time just ta let u knoe. DISCLAIMER: nothing has changed. i dont own anybody or anything related to The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does!! I only own rockelle, jessie, mr. bass, and Nowhere High. so plz dont sue me! i got no money people! okay enuff of my pointless babbling and on with the story!  
  
  
  
"Johnny, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." We went over by a tree. "What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"You like Jessie, right?" He blushed, then nodded. Suddenly he became very intrested in his shoes. "If she liked you too would you ask her out?" He nodded again. I looked at his shoes wondering why he was so fascinated by them. "Well, do it."  
  
"Ask her out?" His eyes met mine. I didnt know human eyes could get that big.  
  
"Yeah. She likes you too. So go for it."  
  
"Okay." He smiled.  
  
"All right. Johnny, you stay here. I'll get Jessie over here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I walked back over to the guys and noticed Sabrina was sitting next to Soda. Soda had his arm around her. 'I knew Sabrina would win him over,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Jessie!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" she yelled back.  
  
"Johnny wants to talk to you!"  
  
She smiled. "Cool. Ponyboy wants to talk to you too!" She said getting up. She ran to Johnny and I ran to Ponyboy.  
  
When I got to Ponyboy, I looked over at Johnny and Jessie. Johnny was looking at his scuffed up (but still very cool) tennis shoes. I could see his lips moving and Jessie smiled. Once they hugged, I knew they were together.  
  
I looked at Ponyboy. He was watching too. Then he looked at me.  
  
"So, Rockelle..." he started.  
  
"So, Ponyboy..." I said.  
  
He gave a nervous (but cute) laugh. "Can I say something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Anything."  
  
"I like you...a lot."  
  
I smiled. "I like you a lot too."  
  
"Really?" I nodded. "So would you go out with me?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
He smiled and kissed my cheek; then hugged me.  
  
'Me and Jessie have boyfriends,' I thought. 'Cute ones too.'   
  
Well this may be THE END. I have a horrible case of writers block for this story. So unless I have an idea, then this story has ended. Hope you enjoyed it! Plz review! :) Love Rockelle 


	3. Chapter 3

YEAH! i overcame writers block! *happy dance* okay im okay now. DISCALIMER: remember what i said about my happiness not mattering to anybody? well it still applies. S.E. Hinton owns everybody and i own nobody except Rockelle, Jessie, Angel, Sabrina, the Carl's Jr. manager, and the bad guys. nobody else so dont sue me!! im flat broke! :( okay 'nuff of my complaining. Story Time! hehe   
  
*2 Days Later* Me and Jessie were hanging out with the guys in the gym waiting for class to start. Then Angel came in. "Hey, Angel!" I yelled. She walked over to us. "I thought you had basketball?"  
  
"I got transferred into badminton," she explained.  
  
"Cool!" me and Jess exclaimed together.  
  
"Why do I feel like we should be scared?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Because we should be," Pony said. "They're scary when they're all together."  
  
Angel got and evil grin on her face. The guys shuddered.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. Where are the big brave guys we met a couple of days ago?" I said.  
  
"Well, Steve's bravery disappered when Ponyboy beat him up," said Dally.  
  
"Hey!" said Steve. We all laughed at him.  
  
Then Mr. Bass decided to ruin our fun. (A/N: forgot a part in the disclaimer. i also own Mr. Bass and Nowhere High. sorrie! LoL) He came in and told us to pick partners.  
  
Me and Ponyboy teamed up. Then Johnny and Jessie. Steve and Darry. Two- Bit and Soda again (poor Mr. Bass! oh well). Dallas and Angel paired up. I could tell they liked each other. And that left Tim all alone. Unluckily for him he got stuck with a guy who kept calling him Tina.  
  
Well me and Pony played against Steve and Darry. Let me tell you I'll never play against Steve "Butterfingers" Randle again.  
  
Steve hit the birdie and let go of his racket. This time it flew and hit me in the head. I started to yell "Damn it, Steve!" but I only got out "Da-- " before I fainted.  
  
When I woke up the whole gang was standing around me. "Maybe I should give her mouth to mouth," Pony said.  
  
"Pon, she fainted. She doesnt need mouth to mouth," Darry said.  
  
"Couldn't hurt," I said. They all looked down at me. "Is someone gonna help me up or are you just gonna stare at me?"  
  
Ponyboy extended his hand to me. I didnt move a muscle. "Are you gonna give me your hand or are you just gonna stare at me?" Pony mocked.  
  
I smiled and reached for his hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Once I was standing I put my arms around his neck. Pony put his arms around my waist. He wasnt used to doing that in front of the guys so he started to blush a little bit. I leaned in and kissed him. When I pulled back his ears were getting red. I loved doing that.  
  
Pony let go of my waist and I let go too. I leaned against his shoulder and looked at Steve.  
  
"Steve, I'm gonna start calling you 'Butterfingers'," I said as I rubbed my head where the racket hit. "Owie," I muttered.  
  
Pony kissed my head. "Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yup," I answered smiling at him.  
  
Mrs. Bass blew the whistle. Class was over. "Meet you girls by the fence," Sodapop said.  
  
" 'Kay," we answered simultaneously. (A/N: LoL Jessie! where you get these big words, i dunno!)  
  
Me and Jess and Angel walked to the locker room. "So, Angel, whats up with you and Dallas?" I asked.  
  
"While you were passed out Dally asked me out."  
  
"And......?"  
  
"And I said 'no'," she said sarcastically. "What do you think I said, RockStar?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
The rest of the way to the locker room was silent. After we changed we met the guys.  
  
"Sodapop, where's Rina?" I asked.  
  
"Taking the day off. We got a date later tonight so its all good."  
  
"What are we doing for lunch?" Jessie asked.  
  
"How's Carl's Jr. sound?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
We all agreed and walked to Carl's Jr. It was only a block away.  
  
In the middle of our meal the manager kicked us out. He said we were causing a riot. We were only throwing straw wrappers and napkins at each other. Then Two-Bit dumped his ice on Soda's head. Dally accidently squirt ketchup in Darry's face. And Ponyboy was seeing how many French fries he could make into my mouth. Okay so we were causing a riot. Sue us.   
  
We stepped out the Carl's Jr. doors and no more than five seconds later Todd, Jake, and Mike show up with their fellow freaks.  
  
Todd was my ex-boyfriend. Mike was Angel's ex and Jake was Jessie's. These guys didnt have a freakin' clue what "over" meant.  
  
"Hey, Babe," Jake said to Jessie.  
  
She slapped him. "Don't you dare call me 'Babe'. I'm not your girlfriend anymore! But I think the girl on the street corner is available." she yelled at him.  
  
"Sweetheart---" Mike started.  
  
"I thought Julia was your 'sweetheart', Scuzball. Get lost," Angel snapped.  
  
Todd took a step closer to me and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away before his lips could even get near mine. "Todd, its over! Do you know what over means?" I screamed.  
  
"Why dont you tell me?" he said stepping closer to me again. I slapped him.  
  
"Look it up!"  
  
Jessie and Angel were yelling at their exes. Dallas came forward. "Hey, I think they are making it very clear that they hate your guts," Dally said.  
  
"And who do you think you are?" Jake asked.  
  
"Angel's boyfriend. Dallas Winston." Dallas stood next to Angel and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Ponyboy came forward and took my hand in his. "Who's this punk?" Todd asked jerking a thumb toward Pony.  
  
"Rockelle's boyfriend. Better known as Ponyboy Curtis," Pony said.  
  
"Ponyboy? What the hell kinda name is that?" Todd laughed.  
  
Ponyboy was getting really mad. I squeezed his hand tight. "It's a great name," I said.  
  
Johnny came up next to Jessie and put his arm around her shoulders. "And who's this?" Mike asked. He seemed very amused.  
  
"Johnny Cade. I'm Jessie's boyfriend."  
  
"This is rich. Aint it boys?" Todd said.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Todd," I said.  
  
He clutched his chest and said, "Ouch, Baby. That hurt."  
  
"Go to hell! I aint your baby! Lets go guys."  
  
"Wait," Darry, Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, and Tim said together.  
  
"Why?" They never answered me.  
  
"And who are you?" Jake asked.  
  
"Let's just say we're their big brothers. Dont mess with them or you mess with us," Darry said.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my trendy clothes!" Todd said. (A/N: thanx Jess. LoL)  
  
I lunged at him but Ponyboy pulled me back. "Allow me," he said. Then he punched Todd right in the nose. When Todd stumbled back the freaks attacked us.  
  
Dally took on Mike while Johnny battled Jake and Pony kicked the crap outta Todd. The rest of the guys took on the rest of the Goon Squad.  
  
Jessie, Angel, and I kept trying to get in the fight countless times but the guys kept pushing us away.  
  
Todd somehow made it passed Ponyboy and grabbed me. "Let me go, Jackass!" I screamed. He just laughed. I bit his hand as hard as I could but it didnt hurt him. He just laughed. It made him hold on tighter though. I kicked him where it hurts and he dropped me instantly. I turned around and pushed him to the ground. I kicked him in the side. "It's over, moron!"  
  
I noticed Jake and Mike were on the ground too. Angel and Jess just finish beating them up.  
  
"Let's get outta here," Angel said.  
  
"Good idea," Me and Jess said together.  
  
Pony came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We gonna go back to school?" he asked.  
  
"I dont want to. They'll probably go back once they get up. Their parole officers will toss em back in jail if the dont," I said. My voice came out shakier than I thought it would.  
  
"You'll be all right, Rocky," Pony whispered.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." I couldnt help but add, For how long though? to myself.  
  
  
  
What did the Goon Squad get parole for? What are they gonna do next? Review please! Until next time....Rockelle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Chapter 4! sorry I havent updated in a while. i've been way busy. i'll try to get the next chapter of Three's A Crowd up sometime in the next week. DISCLAIMER(oh joy *rolls eyes*): I own no one! except rockelle, jessie, angel, mr.bass, nowhere high, and the goon squad. enjoy!   
  
  
  
Since me, Jessie, and Angel didnt wanna go back to school, we ditched the rest of the day. We all went to my house. It seemed a lot quieter these days. I opened the door and waited for everyone to come in before I locked it. "Anybody want anything?" I asked, deciding to play hostess.  
  
"Got any beer?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry. I got chocolate milk though."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Anybody else want some?" Everybody shook their heads. I walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of chocolate milk for Two-Bit. I took the milk to Two-Bit and said,  
  
"That'l be two bucks."  
  
"I dont pay for anything ya know." He grinned as he took a sip.  
  
"Damn," I muttered.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What time do your folks get home from work?" Tim asked.  
  
I froze. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering how long we'll have the house to oursleves is all."  
  
Angel and Jess looked at each other; then at me. "You okay, RockStar?" Angel asked.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine. I'm...I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said. Then I made a quick escape to the bathroom. Once I shut the door behind me, I went to the sink and turned on the cold water. I splashed some of it on my face then turned it off. I dried my face off with a blue and green stripped hand towel on the sink. I sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Baby, whats wrong?" Pony asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Pony. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Come outta there, Rockelle. I wanna talk to you."  
  
I sighed again and went to the door. I turned the knob and opened it. "What?"  
  
"We all wanna talk to you, Miss Great Escape," Tim yelled from the living room.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "FINE!" I yelled back. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into the living room; Ponyboy followed me. When I was back in the living room, I sat in the ratty blue arm chair that used to belong to my dad. "I'm guessing you wanna know my family situation," I said, staring at a coffee stain on the beige carpet.  
  
"Bingo," Steve said.  
  
"It's not that hard really. I have none. My parents are dead. The brakes on their car went out on the way to see a movie one night. They died on impact." I felt the tears well up in my eyes but my voice was still steady. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Pony.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Baby," he whispered.  
  
"Thanks." I looked back down at the coffee stain. "The worst part about it was I saw it on the news. I mean just imagine turing on the TV to watch Mickey Mouse and seeing breaking news about a car accident instead. Then you realize the car belonged to your parents and the announcer said they died on impact." The tears were streaming down my face. I couldnt stop it.  
  
"How long ago was it?" Darry asked, softly.  
  
"Four years ago." I practically choked on the words. Pony kissed the top of my head and sat on the arm of the chair. He stroked my hair.  
  
"Didnt the cops get you a foster family?" Soda asked.  
  
I shook my head. "They didnt know they had a kid. So I've lived here by myself."  
  
Pony kissed the top of my head again. "Its gonna be okay," he whispered.  
  
I got up and went into my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillows. I really wished I could stop crying. Ponyboy followed be in there. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Baby...."  
  
"I miss them," I said as I sat up a little.  
  
"I know."  
  
I twisted around and looked at him. He looked real sad. I sat up all the way and hugged him. He hugged me back. He just held me while I cried. "Shh. Its okay," was all he said for the five minutes I continued to cry. When I was done he dried my eyes with his shirt.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"It's not a problem. Really."  
  
  
  
It was quiet for a minute or two. "Lets go back into the living room," I said already walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"Okay." We went back into the living room and Pony sat in Dad's arm chair. I sat on his lap.  
  
"Are you okay, Rocky?" Dally asked.  
  
I nodded. "Thanks. Lets just not talk about this anymore okay?" The subject about my parents was dropped. Then Johnny asked Jessie how Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest got parole. Jess answered that one very simply. "Armed 7-11 robbery and grant theft auto."  
  
Conversation was very limited from that point so Angel picked up the remote control and turned on the Mickey Mouse marathon on the Disney Channel. By the time Mickey was over it was about 7:30. "Gotta pick up Rina for our date. See ya guys later," Soda said and walked out the door.  
  
"I gotta get home. Mom's gonna kill me," Angel said.  
  
"Same here," said Jessie.  
  
After Jess kissed Johnny and Angel kissed Dally they left. Then there was me, Pony, Darry, Steve, Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Tim. That didnt last long however cause Tim, Two-Bit, and Steve felt like causing trouble so they left. Darry and Johnny went home shortly after that. Pony decided to stay. Something about being worried about me.  
  
"I'm okay now, Pony, really," I said.  
  
"I dont want you here all alone. Look, we got an extra room at my house. Why dont you stay with us. For tonight at least," he said.  
  
"You sure Darry wont mind?"  
  
"Naw. What do you say?"  
  
"All right. Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek. "Just let me get a few things."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I got a change of clothes, my hair brush, my toothbrush, pajamas, my walkman and a few of my favorite C.D.s. Mainly my Billy Idol, Elvis, Savage Garden, Michael Jackson, and my only Beatles C.D. I cant live without those, I thought. Then I went back into the living room and said, "Lets go."  
  
We walked out the door and walked around the corner and down four houses. "Wow you live real close," I said.  
  
He smiled and nodded. We linked arms and walked up the walk way. When we got inside, Pony yelled, "Hey, Dar! I'm home."  
  
"Hi, Pony!" Darry said from the kitchen. "How's chicken and potatoes for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Darry, can Rocky stay the night tonight in the guest room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, Darry!" I yelled. Pony led me down the hall to the third door on the left. I sat my stuff on the bed and we went back into the living room. We played poker until dinner was ready. Pony should know to fold when all he's got is a pair of threes.   
  
  
  
Okay. Hope you all liked it! Please review! Thanks. Until next time. -- Rockelle 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYBODY!!!! :) heres more! b4 u read this i would just like to say POOR TIM! LoL you'll see why... DISCLAIMER: i own nobody except the goon squad, rockelle, angel, jessie, mr.bass, nowhere high, and sabrina. remember that. i dont wanna be sued!   
  
  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Darry hollered. I got off the floor and turned off my CD before I walked into the kitchen.  
  
*After Dinner*  
  
"Thanks, Darry. That was great," I said.  
  
"Not a problem. Me and Pony'll take care'a the dishes."  
  
"No. I'll do them."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup. I insist."  
  
"Thanks, kid."  
  
"Sure thing, Darry."  
  
Darry went into the living room and turned on the TV.  
  
"I'll wash, you dry," Pony said.  
  
"No, Pon, I got it."  
  
"But I want to help."  
  
"All right."  
  
While we were washing dishes, me and Pony listened to Darry singing "Eyes Without A Face" By Billy Idol (A/N:great song, really). We started cracking up.  
  
A broken plate, 2 broken cups, and a really bad a case of dishpan hands later, we finished the dishes. Me and Ponyboy went into the backyard to look at the stars.  
  
"Wow. They're so beautiful," I said.  
  
"Yeah. They are," Pony whispered. He walked over to the porch swing and sat down.  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
I smiled. "Okay." I walked to the porch swing and sat down next to Ponyboy.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?" I've never been able to keep the days of the week straight.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. I yawned and rested my head on Pony's shoulder. He put his arm around me. We sat like that until I fell fast asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I was in the bed of the guest bedroom. 'Somebody must've carried me in here,' I thought. I got out of bed and walked into the living room. I was greeted by the sound of Dally singing "Rebel Yell", my fave Billy Idol song.  
  
"That song is so you, Dallas," I said.  
  
The song ended and he grinned. "You know it," was his response.  
  
"Where's Pony?" I asked.  
  
"What? You dont wanna talk to me?"  
  
I tilted my head and smiled. "I am talking to you. I just want to know where Pony is."  
  
"He's still sleeping."  
  
"Okay. So did you really wanna talk to me?"  
  
"Sure. Lets sit down."  
  
We sat on the couch in silence. Five minutes passed and we hadnt said a word. I got up and lightly punched Dally's shoulder. "Glad we had this conversation, Dallas," I said.  
  
"Right back at ya', kid."  
  
I smiled and laughed. I walked into Pony's room and decided to wake him up. I got up on the bed and jumped on it. "Wake up, Ponyboy! Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm awake. I'm awake," Pony mumbled. I stopped jumping and fell on the bed. I was on my stomach with my elbows holding me up. My head rested in my hands. He sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Dally's the only one here besides us," I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup." I rolled off the bed and started walking to the door. "I'm going back in the living room. Cant miss Saturday morning cartoons."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
We went back into the living room and sat on the couch. "Where'd everyone go, Dal?" I asked.  
  
"Darry, Soda, and Steve are at work. Two-Bit, Angel, Tim, Jess, and Johnnycakes are on their way over."  
  
"Cool. You boys hungry? I'll make breakfast."  
  
"No," they protested together.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You almost burned down the house last time you tried to cook, 'member?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Get the stove caught on fire one time and I'm a bad cook for life. Well I think its pretty safe if I make toast or get bowls of cereal."  
  
Pony laughed. "There's some chocolate cake in the fridge. Lets have some of that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When everyone arrived, me and Dallas and Pony were eating chocolate cake and watching Mickey Mouse. "Oh, cake!" Jessie and Two-Bit said in unison. They went in the kitchen and got themselves a piece. Dally was sitting in the arm chair with Angel on his lap. Jessie, Johnny, Pony, and I sat on the couch. Tim and Two-Bit were on the floor.  
  
"So what should we do? Mickey's over," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Lets play football," Angel suggested. We all agreed and went to the park. Me, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally were one team and Angel, Jessie, Pony and Tim made up the other. We played for a couple of hours.  
  
Angel, Jess, Pony, and Tim won; 47-38. Before we started we had a little bet. Losers by winners lunch. We went to the Dingo after the game. Dallas and Two-Bit had so convienately left their wallets at home. Luckily me and Johnny had been out to eat with Dallas and Two-Bit before. The ol' dine-and- dash works every time.  
  
After lunch, we ended up at the park. We just kinda wondered over there.  
  
"I'm bored. Let's go see a movie," Ponyboy suggested.  
  
Me, Pony, Jessie, and Johnny decided a movie would be fun considering we're the only ones who can sit still long enough to enjoy a movie. Tim, Dallas, Angel, and Two-Bit wanted to see how much trouble they could cause before sunset.  
  
We walked to the movie theatre and snuck in the back way to see Signs. Me and Jessie sat between Pony and Johnny. During suspenseful parts Jessie would scare me and make me scream. "Damn it, Jess!" I whispered loudly. Her and the boys laughed.  
  
After Signs, our favorite trouble makers ran into us--literally--and each of them was carrying something. Angel had a purple marble-handled switchblade. Dallas and Tim had a few packs of Kools and a six-pack to share. And Two-Bit had an Elvis CD.  
  
"Who knew Wal-Mart had a security alarm?" Two-Bit asked breathlessly.  
  
"Well...." started Angel.  
  
"You knew!?"  
  
"Yes but I thought it would make and intresting escape with the alarm going off."  
  
"Thats my girl," Dally said, proudly.  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"You four really are something," Pony said, then sighed.  
  
"You got that right," Dally said.  
  
"Dont you forget it either," said Tim as he lit up one of his Kools.  
  
"Soda and Darry are probably home by now," Pony said. He was wearing at watch so I grabbed his wrist to see what time it was. 6:17. "Would you like to know what time it is, Rocky?"  
  
I looked up and smiled. I dropped his hand. "Nope."  
  
He smiled back at me and shook his head. "So we goin back to my house?" he asked.  
  
We all said yeah. Well all except Tim. He was supposed to be a driver in a drag race.  
  
We walked into the house a few minutes later and we were greeted by the aroma of pizza before Sodapop.  
  
"Guess Darry was too tired to cook tonight," Two-Bit said. "Oh well I can never say no to pizza."  
  
"Whats up, ya'll?" Soda asked, as he flopped on the couch.  
  
"Nothing," Dally said.  
  
"Whenever you say 'nothing' it almost always means something."  
  
"Just stole a pack of cigarettes and some beer."  
  
"Oh so 'nothing' meant nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Right."  
  
We all laughed. "You should'a known that one, Soda," Ponyboy said.  
  
The rest of the evening was pretty much boring. Angel and Jessie decided to crash at the Curtis' with me. At about 1:30 AM we were really glad we decided that.  
  
Tim stumbled in totally drunk. As soon he fell on the couch, he was asleep. Thats when we got a brilliant idea.  
  
Jessie got the nail polish (pink, if you wanna know the exact details), Angel got the make-up, and I got the butterfly clippies. An hour later he looked like he got in a fight with his kid sister Angela, and lost.  
  
"Pink is so his color," I said.  
  
Jessie agreed but Angel thought coral would suit him better. We burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, wondering what the morning would bring.   
  
  
  
  
  
LoL. so didja like it? Like i said POOR TIM! hehe. please review! til next time. --Rockelle 


End file.
